


Spider

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Nori is a Little Shit, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nori is determined to have this happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

Dwalin first knows of Kili Durin through YouTube, because of a photo shoot centered on sugar skulls. Nori is messing with the camera at the time, forehead wrinkled with concentration and tongue sticking out. He doesn’t bother to look up from the camera as he directs Dwalin through the mass of makeup tutorials he has bookmarked.

Kili Durin it turns out is a young man: slender faced with sharp features and dark brown hair often times (according to Nori at least) pulled into a man bun and a scruffy beard. The tutorials range from simple ones to complex movie replications and copies of celebrities. It takes Dwalin all of five minutes to find out he is attractive to others. At least, that is what he gets by wading through the repeated comments of ‘your so cute’ and ‘notice me pllleeeeaaasseee’ often times followed by a link to a Instagram or a Tumblr account.

“Those comments are my favorite,” Nori says between slurps of coffee. “Those comments are all over his Instagram.”

A quick scan of his Instagram, again handed over by Nori, finds half completed looks and an abundance of selfies. When later asked by his brother, Dwalin would say that he hit the follow button only because Nori bumped him. He did not expect the follow back to come at all, let alone five minutes later.

The Instagram page belongs to their photography company; consisting of models, of half completed edits, sneak peeks and promises of what is going to be coming. The followers are minimal at best; family and friends and the featured models. Kili's following brings an explosion of followers and spewing of coffee from Dwalin's mouth. 

They play a back and forth game of likes and commenting; teasing the other one for the sneak peeks and the half edits. It lasts for nearly a month and then Kili is suddenly in their photography studio.

Kili is curled up in a chair, texting and sipping on a coffee smelling strongly of caramel. Atop his head is the customary bun, skin free of makeup this morning.

“Your photographer Nori invited me to do a photo shoot," Kili says and flicks his tongue across his lip, “Could you do a spider web on my cheek perhaps?”

When Dwalin continues to stand there, Kili drags his tongue across his lower lip, brow pinching.

“Nori said the theme was spiders, but I’m versatile.”

Dwalin blinks and pushes Kili’s words into the back of his mind for later. His immediate plan is to wring Nori’s neck as soon as there are no witnesses around.

“I can do a web.” He says, running his hand along his Mohawk.

Kili grins at him and promptly stands, tugging at the ties of his sweat pants. He pulls them down in one swift motion, turning and gives Dwalin a view of a dimpled butt.

Oh, he is most definitely going to kill Nori.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a Halloween thing a couple years ago.


End file.
